neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
TMNT Alien Races
This is a list of alien races from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Antarians Antarians hate violence and appear in the "Invasion of the Turtle Snatchers" episode of the 1987 cartoon, when a family from a planet orbiting Antares travels to the Earth. The family members are named Klaatu, Barada, & Nikto. Neutrinos Neutrinos appear in the 1987 cartoon or the Archie Comics, and are peace-loving teenagers from Dimension X, who travel by flying craft looking a lot like 1950's and 60's American automobiles. Polarisoids Polarisoids appear in the "Camera Bugged" and "Welcome Back, Polarisoids" episodes of the 1987 cartoon, when a family from a planet orbiting Polaris travels to the Earth. Their camera is able to shrink people and objects and teleport them inside the camera. The family members's names are Frip, Millimeter, F-Stop & Say Cheese Rock Soldiers Sons of Silence Sons of Silence is a group of aliens in the Archie Comics. Stump & Sling Stump & Sling are two tree-alike wrestling promotors on the Stump's Asteroid. Triceratons Triceratons refers to the alien race, resembling anthropomorphic Triceratops dinosaurs. The Triceratons appear in only one episode of the 1987 animated series, "Night of the Dark Turtle", and not seen again. The Triceratons were featured in the 2003 animated series as a race that desires galactic conquest. They have advanced technology, a strong government, and gladiatorial battles. Due to the Triceratons' hostility towards humans, Earth attempts a nuclear attack on their planet. There are many notable Triceraton figures in the series. Commander Mozar The military commander of the Triceraton Republic, Mozar is the counterpart of General Blanque when it comes to military matters. Mozar is the dedicated right hand of Zanramon, the Triceraton Prime Leader. He led the mission into territory controlled by the Federation of D'Hoonib, seeking to capture Professor Honeycutt. He succeeded, thanks to help from Blanque's private aid. However, he also captured the Turtles in the bargain. Traximus Traximus was a noble warrior of the Triceraton Republic who believed that its old virtues should be restored. He spoke to the council and, at the orders of the tyrannical Zanramon, found himself in the dungeons with warriors taking part in "The Games". Zanramon Prime Leader Zanramon of the Triceraton Republic led the war against the Federation of D'Hoonib in the Mirage comic book and in the second Ninja Turtles animated series. Zanramon first appears in TMNT (vol. 1) #6, where he captures the turtles and Professor Honeycutt, wishing to acquire Fugitoid's teleporting technology for the Republic's use. The turtles' captivity is short-lived, however, as they manage not only to free themselves and the Fugitoid but to take Zanramon hostage as well. While making their escape, Zanramon is accidentally shot by his own guards and presumed dead by the turtles. Zanramon is not heard of again until TMNT (vol. 4) #28, where Michelangelo is informed that Zanramon had survived, and was no longer Prime Leader of the Triceratons: after the Fugitoid's escape, the then-leader lost political capital, and he was quickly deposed by opposing factions. Zog In the Mirage comics, Zog was one of two Triceraton soldiers left on Earth when the Utroms left. Some time later, Raphael found him in the sewers, and the Turtles used him to aid in their attack on the Foot. His mind was almost nothing, often laughing and priding himself on "knowing all." He mistook the Turtles for leaders of a Triceraton invasion and referred to Raphael as commander Zoraph. Having sustained substantial damage by a number of Foot ninja, he was eventually killed by the three mutated Shredder clones when he charged too far ahead of the team. Captain Zarax Appears in the 1980s animated series. Voiced by Dorian Harewood. Utroms Utroms are aliens in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe that resemble the brain. Korobon Mortu "Utrom" backwards, Mr. Mortu is an Utrom commander (voiced by Dan Green) and one of the Utroms stranded on Earth when the Utrom criminal Ch'rell forced the prison ship transporting him to crash in feudal Japan. He remains on Earth though the centuries, later stationed at the Utrom's Tokyo headquarters following World War II. He is saved from muggers by a young Hamato Yoshi and Yukio Mashimi, who discover his secret during the scuffle. He inducts both into the ranks of the Guardians, and is forced to evacuate the Tokyo facility after Mashimi betrays them to the Shredder. In the present day, he is stationed in New York City in the TCRI building, the Utroms' New York base of operations. When Splinter is injured in the Turtles' assault on the Shredder's headquarters, Mortu has him brought to the TCRI building and cared for, unbeknownst to the Turtles. When the Turtles return to Earth from their voyage across space, it is Mortu who transmatted them home and who brings the healed Splinter to them. He shows the Turtles and Splinter the origins of the Utroms on Earth using a communal mind pod, but the experience goes terribly wrong when Baxter Stockman hacks the system and traps the Turtles and Splinter in the simulation. As the Shredder (by then revealed to be the alias of the criminal Ch'rell) and his forces destroy the building, Mortu and the Utroms transmat back to their homeworld. Before they leave, Mortu presents Splinter with gift: an orb containing memories of his master Yoshi from the Guardian archives. When the Turtles later destroy the Shredder's starship with themselves aboard in an effort to keep him from plundering the galaxy, Mortu's forces arrive seconds before the detonation, encasing the Shredder's ship in a stasis bubble long enough to transmat the Turtles and Splinter to safety, and the Shredder and his accomplices to holding cells. Mortu later presides over the tribunal meeting that sentences the Utrom Ch'rell to exile aboard an icy asteroid. Mortu attended the O'Neil-Jones wedding as an honored guest. He mentions a bad experience at a previous wedding that seems to have involved being mistaken for an entree at a sushi buffet, which he remains bitter about. Professor Obligado Obligado was a brilliant Utrom scientist. His life and death are shown in the back pages of several issues of the current Tales of the TMNT. "Obligado" means "obligated/forced to" in Spanish, although his name more likely comes from the brain component "medulla oblongata". Slashuur Slashuur is a character that appears in the 2003 series season 2 video game. According to it, Slashuur is an Utrom who was slashed when Shredder attacked his own home planet. He survived, but not without two scars. He is a former competitor of the Battle Nexus. For unknown purposes, he became known as the greatest mercenary in the multiverse, which was after he somehow achieved his Slashuur exosuit, with the cost of his own memory. He worked under Shredder, not knowing he was attacked by him. His weapon is a sickle called Gengetsu, which drains people's energy upon impact, feeding it to Slashuur. He has three known costumes. They have the same design, just different colors. The first one is orange, which appears when Slashuur appears in Episode 4-5. The second one is black, which appears when Slashuur appears in Episode 10-3. The third one is when he is a playable character. It is white. After fighting the Turtles twice, he learns what really happens. Slashuur then assists them in their battle in Episode 11, but only in the cutscenes. It is unknown if he will appear in the 2003 series, similar to Planet Zero's appearance in that same game. In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus he is voiced by Jason Griffith. Dr. X Based on a storyline by Leatherhead creator Ryan Brown, Dr. X is an Utrom scientist who was caught in the blast of the TCRI building. Left behind and abandoned on Earth after the Utroms fled for their homeplanet, he was found by and befriended Leatherhead who nursed him back to health. He also played chess with Splinter. Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder Zipp A Zipp is in the 1987 show a little creature from Dimension X, appearing during season 4 ("The Big Zipp Attack"), and increases itself when eating. It also eats metal, and reduction requires them eating Rigidium, a very rare metal on the Earth. References Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Fictional extraterrestrial life forms sv:Lista över utomjordingar i Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles